


Naturally

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Brian May's Lusting Real Hard, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Fat Bottom Girl if you will, Full Figured, Large Lady, MILF, Older Woman Appreciation, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Young Brian, human!red special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Brian meets the most beautiful woman, he's sure he knows her but he just can't quite put his finger on it. That's not going to stop him from putting a lot more than a finger on her.
Relationships: Brian May/Red Special
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Brian felt like he was in a dream, and much like in a dream, he didn't know where he was and he wasn't bothered to find out. It just made sense to be in this space and so he was. He sat himself down at a table, like a restaurant booth all tucked away, and not a moment later someone sat down across from him.

He didn't recognize her face but he still felt like he knew her. She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, although he knew others would disagree with him. Beauty was subjective and she wasn't the current standard of perfection, far from Roger's big eyes and small features, but no less perfect to him.

He didn't feel surprised she was at this table, no in fact her presence was comforting, like he didn't want her out of his sight where anything could happen to her. "Hello," he greeted her, the slip involuntary and unstoppable. 

"Hello," she returned, smiling right back. She really was beautiful, and Brian could tell inside and out, sweet but with some bite, clear bite.

Brian didn't say anything more just drinking her in. She had dark hair and dark eyes, framed by thick but arched brows. She had the dark tan of southern Europe, Spain or maybe Greece. She wore a lightly scuffed leather biker jacket, that made the red tones in her sun kissed skin stand out all the more. She didn't seem to mind his staring, casual and unbothered as she took a wine glass in hand, slowly sipping at the dark, dark liquid.

He didn't realise he had leaned over the table until its wooden edge dug into his stomach. He backed up apologetically, feeling himself blushing, surprised he wasn’t drooling. She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. "Now, now, you have to speak up, little boy. Or else how will you get what you want?"

And oh, her age, how she wore it well. She was maybe only twenty or thirty years older than him, wrinkles formed at her eyes and the corners of her mouth, but she seemed all the finer for it. As finely aged as the wine her brightly lipsticked mouth was consuming, and oh what lips, large, wide and clearly quirked with self-confidence. Brian could feel his mouth go dry at her simple but unmistakable self-assuredness, she knew exactly how desirable she was to him.

But Queen hadn't formed, he hadn't become a rockstar although not yet to the toppermost, by slowly but surely getting there, by being weak or silent. No, they reached out and grabbed what they wanted with both hands and Brian wouldn't let this be any different. He just wasn't sure even how best to start, with her age no doubt came far more experience, he was such a small guppy compared to her, to say nothing of her confidence that seemed to ooze from her pores.

"What's wrong? Got nothing to say? Don't tell me, cat's got your tongue?" Her voice practically purred out the words, her pronunciation so crispy it was bordering on a transatlantic accent. Her hand not holding the wineglass was reaching out across the table, he wasn't wearing a tie but she just grabbed him by the lapel instead. As soft as her body was, she seemed strong underneath it all.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. It's just not everyday I meet someone quite like you," Brian finally settled on the reply what felt like eons too late, trying to project some of Freddie's confidence as he felt himself become a big ball of nerves.

"There's no one like me," she replied confidently, and as it was clearly implied, it wasn't just uniqueness, there was no one as great as her either. 

"No, I'm sure there isn't," Brian replied trying to sound appropriately appreciative.

"I bet I could teach you some things, little boy," she offered seductively, practically growling out the words, and all of sudden Brian felt young again. But this wasn't exactly the kind of craving he brought to academia, no this was the desire to jump his school's fence at lunch to go hide out in the shed and learn to play the guitar. The kind of thrill driving him not just from learning and knowing, but also doing that came far more from music than scholarly pursuits.

He licked his lips again, trying to get a hold of himself. "I'm sure you could."

She smiled devilishly at this, sliding over in the booth so they were thigh to thigh. "Oh? You'd let me do that dear?" She had let go of his lapel and was smoothing it down- well really she was using it as an excuse to caress him. Where he’d left his shirt unbuttoned her long red nails were scraping as she passed, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

"I-Yes," Brian couldn't think of a sexy or suggestive way to word that as his hands hovered awkwardly over her, would it be appropriate to reach out and touch her like he longed to? Her body was just so gorgeous- as gorgeous as her face. Again not the societal standard of beauty, of being rail thin- heroin chic. No instead she was curvaceous and large, a pear shape with a large rack, and an even larger bottom, really something he could hold on to.

She helped him decide by moving even closer, throwing a leg over his skinny thighs and straddling him, her face now mere inches from his. Her weight settled firm and heavy over him, not crushing but comforting, reassuring. She was a lot of woman, maybe too much for him to handle, but oh- he'd never wanted to try more in his life.

She looked up at him with those dark, dark brown eyes with their blown pupil and reached out a hand but only to twirl at one of his locks. Her lips and their red-red lipstick were so close to him, open just a little enough for him to see a flash of her soft pink tongue. He felt his hands settle at her waist, just under the helm of her leather jacket. What she was wearing underneath wasn't thick, allowing for her body heat to feel hot at his touch. He could feel her breath, moving and expanding her torso. His hands went lower, to the swell of her hips-

She rocked forward suddenly, dropping his hands from their almost respectable placing to her arse. If he was well-behaved he'd remove them, but how could he be when she clearly wanted this as much as him? That's what he told himself as he squeezed and kneaded the flesh under his hands, it was definitely unrelated to the fact she was possibly the hottest woman he'd ever seen.

She laughed in delight at his touch upon her. Her voice was low and deep, not traditionally feminine but Brian loved it all the same. He certainly prefered that noise to the far high noise some women had that made them sound like cackling school girls. "That's better now, isn't it?" She practically moaned right into his ear. They had to leave- they had to get out of here, Brian didn't know how much longer he could last. It was too late, in that he was already popping a boner, but he was only at half mast and they needed to leave before it got more obvious. To his hotel room- he had a hotel room right?

With his hands on her body, he implied that they were to get up to go. But her weight didn't move as he suggested, she just laughed again and shoved at his chest, tumbling herself on top of him. He lay there panting, nearly drunk from joy, although not quite sure why or how. Brian was laying in the middle of a wide bed, it's cover pulled down, and just the smooth sheeting against what little exposed skin he had.

His mind was spinning, he wasn't sure how he got here or where he was, his room? Hers? Was he drunk, high or dreaming? Maybe all three but he couldn't spare a moment to focus on that, let alone ask a question, not when his whole being was wrapped up in everything that was her. If he was intoxicated on anything it was her essence.

"You think I'm just going to let you go little boy? No, no, you're not going anywhere," her nails were snaking down his neck. She was just reaching for the top of his shirt, to work at the buttons there or to slide a hand inside, but Brian wishes she wasn't- He wishes that she'd kept her hand on his neck, applied a little bit of force.

He- It was hard to think straight as he clenched his hands- oh God, he couldn't feel her panties under the material. He looked down at what the restaurant table had hidden from him. She was wearing a floor length maroon dress. It was almost brown but for the clear red shimmering through.

He moved his hands to the edges of her cheeks feeling the fabric slide between his fingers, he'd never been with a woman like her and he was thrilled at the very idea. He'd heard, mostly from the road crew, of how talented and eager in bed older women could be, but he'd never experienced it for himself. Maybe he hadn't dared because he knew he'd like it so much.

Still he didn't do more than a slight grope as he held on and let her open his shirt more. She was in charge of their encounter, of that there was no doubt. "You're being so good for me babe, what a good boy," she cooed as she leaned down. He thought she was going to lick at his chest, and she did, but that's not all. She very intentionally opened her leather jacket to rub her large breasts against him. Oh God, he didn't think she was wearing a bra. The flimsy material of her dress was far too thin allowing him to feel everything, she might as well not be wearing it.

'She might as well not be wearing it,' Brian repeated in his mind as he reached up, trying to scrunch up the material to pass it over her head.

She stopped holding herself up, bearing her weight upon his chest, her tits onto his torso as her hands moved to slap his. "Tsk," she chided him like he was a misbehaving puppy. "What do you think you are doing?"

Brian could feel his mouth dry as he swallowed. "Uhhh, I just thought- Maybe your dress..."

"Mmm, what about it?" She said as he looked down at him. From this close he could really appreciate her face, the slight wrinkles that came with her age in no way detracted from her beauty, her eyeliner darkening her dark eyes under her thick but carefully groomed eyebrows. He didn't know how he was ever going to get enough of her.

He truly felt like a boy before her and her confidence. And it was clear that she was enjoying that dynamic as much as him, so for once, rather than fumble around, he felt it best to play up to that, "I- I would like if you could take it off. You're just so pretty, and I'd love to see you without it... Miss."

The title clearly pleased her as much as him, he was blushing terribly but he doesn't think he could have wanted it more. She raked her nails down his newly exposed skin, the sensation perfectly tittering between pain and pleasure, just a hairs away from being too much. "Oh, you'd like to see me, would you? What could it be you'd like to see from me?" And again she rubbed her breasts against him.

He couldn't help his eyes from dropping, away from her face and to what she was doing. Without the leather jacket and from this position, the v-line of the dress allowed him to see all of her cleavage, and the swell of her breasts being pushed together, the flesh straining at the fabric, stretching and distorting it. "Oh? Could this be what you want to see?" She taunted as she dragged a finger over her own skin, down her clavicle and to the swell of her chest, and a little further still, to the neckline of her dress.

She was looking at him, but his eyes were glued to her finger, she laughed and kept going, pulling the fabric down and away until one of her tits was free and resting on his chest. It was hotter without the fabric in the way, just as heavy, he could feel it with every breath as his inhaling chest pushed at it. She rose, Brian’s attention so completely engrossed that he does nothing but watch unmoving. In that position she slid the jacket off her shoulders, tossing it away, before removing the straps of her dress lowering the top to pull it down, fully exposing her chest to his hungry gaze. She was well-endowed, so much so that it gives them that lovely shape no doubt helped by her age.

She shifted back down, pressing her weight over his hips just a little too high to give him any friction to his much neglected cock, but he could barely even think about that right now. He's so use to making sex about himself, partly because he's the man, but mostly because he's the rockstar and that's what the groupies that throw themselves at him want- to worship him.

Now however it was very much the opposite, although Brian almost felt like he could barely do anything more than hold on as he was taken for a ride. But she *is* worthy of worship. He has been told of his skill in the writing of songs and in the playing of them enough, to believe it true, but the noise she makes are just as beautiful. Like Aphrodite he would devote his life to her, and making her sing so.

He reached out to touch her, cup her breasts as his fingers slid over her stretch marks, as though her glory was too much even for her skin to contain. He cupped the flesh as the pad of his thumb rubs over her dark nipples. She shivers in his touch, the peaks harden even more. Rolling her hips, she presses herself down more into his grip which he naturally tightens. She moans as she leans further onto him.

He thought- Not much as his blood rushed, but he saw those red, red lips again as enticing the ripest of strawberries, and hoped for a kiss but no he was wrong. It is better in fact as it is not only her head that moved up but her whole body, as she lowered her tits to his mouth. He eagerly opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue as his lips stretched as wide as they could. His hands reached out, around her back and pulled her even more towards him, pressing her against his face. She laughed again, that low husky noise, that makes his toes curl, "Like that do we babe?"

His only reply was to clench his hold on her as his mouth alterated, lathering them both with his attention and effort. God, her words make him feel so good. He could barely internalize let alone describe it, it's like- all those years of struggling in school, struggling to please his parents, struggling in Queen, to write songs, but now and here, he is doing everything right. All he needs to do is obey and behave and she will richly reward him.

She panted and sighed as she tugged his hair rhythmically. It's not- It's not quite enough to actually hurt, even as he tried to smother himself in her chest. He dared to detach his mouth to look up, she pushed him right back in but teased, "Oh, is there somewhere else that mouth of your wants to be?"

His mouth goes dry. He'd hadn't thought of it until she said it but yes, desperately so. "Y-Yes," he practically begged and at her haut look bordering on contempt he added, "Please Miss."

With that, she nearly purred in pleasure, "Of course honey, if you're gonna be a good boy like that for me, you gonna beg so pretty of course you can." She pushed his head towards her crotch as he tried to maneuver himself onto his stomach. "Ah, you'd know what would work better?" She said stilling him with that tight grip in his curls. She smiles down at him, he's sure she had known what she wanted all along and was just enjoying watching him squirm about.

Brian stilled but did as directed, she lowered him back onto the plush mattress. She didn't remove the dress, just slid it up her legs before straddling him, this time, her thighs around his head. He felt like he was losing it as he grew light headed, he was right she wasn't even wearing panties. Her voluptuous thighs bracketing his head cut off his hearing, the world sounding muffled and far away as his own panting echoed in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his mouth as she sat herself completely down, his hands clutching at her thighs as though to a life line. While his cock throbbed to the beat of his heart, she didn’t seem as desperate, remaining quiet but for her heavy breathing. He'd just have to see what he could do about that. He worked at her folds feverishly with his tongue, tilting his head to use his nose against her clit, bumping and grinding against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

He pushed into her with his tongue slowly pushing at the edges and she finally moaned, he wrung the few, rare noises he could bring out of her. He kept working diligently and passionately, her juices dripping down his chin and covering his face but he just couldn't get enough as he struggled for breath. He lifted his head up, confused, but no, she was getting off of him, and he could hear her words again, process them, as she cooed at him. 

Of course, he hadn't thought about it, hadn't been able to get out of his own head to hear the words no matter how muffled, but of course she was showering him with the same praise she was before. The very idea made Brian tingle, feeling warm in a way that has *somewhat* nothing to do with the lust- well rather, that somehow they are hand in hand. 

She helped him sit up, hoisting him up to rest against her shoulder. One of her red-tipped fingers dragged along his chin, across her very own slick wetting his face yet soft enough to not scratch, "What's this? Has my darling boy made a mess? Tell me, have you been dirty?" She questioned even as she popped her own finger into her mouth, making a show of licking it tantalizingly clean.

Brian had no idea how to answer. He wanted to be good for her, he wanted nothing more in the world. Like painters slaving away at their masterpiece, spending life times if needed, he would do the same. She certainly is gorgeous enough to be any renaissance painting come to life, all soft plush curves and dripping beauty. "I-Miss-"

"Don't lie to me," she cut him off, not angry but stern, her voice like pouring smoke over a calm lake. He can do nothing before her voice, nothing but a vessel for her will, patiently awaiting her next order. Her hand reaches down between them, grasping onto his poor cock, weeping and trapped in his denim jeans. "I know you've been dirty, been making a mess of your panties? I think I'd better help you out, before you make things worse. Oh, and one more thing," she said, almost casually, looking up at him through her long dark lashes. He tried to focus even as he could feel his cock twitch and pulse in her hold, "Call me madame."

He bit back a whimper as he trembled in her grip. Her hand slowly but firmly stroked his cock, smearing his precum down his shaft. When she pressed her hand tightly closed like that her nails were just skimming his skin, like the lightest brush of teeth, threatening and enticing him all at once. He's just- he's just so desperate he doesn't know how he can hold out to this delightful torture. "Ma-Madame," the very word is like lightning across his nerves and fire in his veins.

"Speak up," she said again in that voice that was almost angry, a biting warning that dancing down his spine like blades.

"I- Please, please, I just- I need, I need-"

"What do you need?" She punctuated her words cruelly as her other hand when down beneath his cock and squeezed his sack. "If you don't say, how will I be able to help?"

"In you, inside of you, please, Madame I-" She laughed she finally, finally, removed her dress, allowing Brian to see all of her, he was daft for not looking before. It is not just her chest that is well endowed, her hips and waists are too. Every part of her voluptuous and curvy, nothing but soft smooth lines for the eye to easily follow. The lovely maroon dress, that so brought out the warm reds of her complexion, and so magnificently clung to her body is tossed aside just as carelessly as her jacket, leaving her in nothing but that bronze skin.

And far from flawless, it is made all the more perfect with it's imperfections. Moles that dot her skin like constellations, scars and scratches from a live well lived, slight marks of her age as her golden years sunset exquisitely, and of course as he had expected, more stretch marks where her and all her glory simply could not be contained. His hands find themselves there, resting over her hips far far wider than his. 

She smiled down at him, coyly, as she mounted him. He felt- he didn't even know how to describe being made to lay there as she just took from him without him having to move, he was putting in no effort, just lying there and letting her choose what she gives him. But oh- how generous she was being, Brian felt beyond spoiled, he felt like he couldn't possibly last long, weak before her and her everything.

Slowly those powerful thighs lowered down on his length, consuming him into her. He could do nothing but hold himself up on his elbows as he watched where he disappeared into her tight, so hot sheath. And wet- wet that he had made her with his mouth. It took him a moment to realize why it was so much more amazing than usual, it's not just her, although that was undoubtedly part of it. It was that he was fucking her raw, no latex separating him from the exquisite pleasure, feeling every bump and groove in unfettered clarity.

*Fuck!* he moaned out unsure if he vocalized that even as a word, as he thrashed about. He was sweating and his hair stuck to his nape even as it surely tangled into a mess against the sheets. He couldn't remember the last time he fucked without a condom, not wanting to have STIs to say nothing of children, but here, nothing could have been more right.

That feeling that Brian first had when he first saw her face, that he knew her, hasn't gone away. If anything the vague familiarity of her face has turned to absolute certainty, he knew her like she was an extension of his arm. Even these small scars that littered her body, he felt like he would have been able to map them even before she took off her dress. Not to mention- he was only a man. A man that had abandoned his PhD in the pursuit of something so risky, rock stardom. He would take far greater risks for far less reward than fucking her raw.

She felt so wet and grasping around his dick, for all that her noises were contained, she certainly seemed like she was enjoying herself as much as he was. If anything her clear pleasure and passion have made her even more beautiful, from a Queen to a Goddess, even as her moans are bitten back and hard fought. Brian tried his best, rolling up his hips which he could only do because she allowed it, he never felt more dominated in his life and it made it all the harder to focus as his limbs tingled and his eyes crossed from overstimulation. Yet she was kind enough to let him, she held her weight off of him enough that he could move his hips, and help impale himself onto her but shit- In this position he feared he may never hit her g-spot and that's just not what she deserved.

It was her alone that could do this for herself, and she did. She rolled her hips to get him hitting her good as she lowered and raised herself on top of him, in complete control of the speed and rhythm. Brian jerked and twitched, trying his very best not to just lose control but he- This went beyond the body, for the pleasure was not just physical although it definitely was that but also mental and spiritual. Even if he were able to hold back from coming, he still felt like he was about to blackout as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Yet he couldn't- he hoped because he ate her out she was hypersensitive and close too but at the same time he can’t imagine she'll be content with just one. However he just couldn’t tell, her moans were bitten back, her sounds small and quiet. Fuck, fuck, he just knew he could do better, be better than this. But how?

"Are you close? I can feel it Brian," she taunted, using his name for the first time, even though he had not introduced himself.

Fuck he knew he knew her but not from where. All he could do was panting out a litany of 'please' 'fuck' and of course 'Madame.' She relished in his sweet words and submissive behavior, stroking a hand down his face as though she was petting a puppy. "Can't you just hold out for me a little longer?" She asked, almost cuttingly, her words sharp against his eager to please will, as her fingers pinched at the soft skin under his ribs.

He whimpered, feeling tears come to his eyes as he tried his best but he just couldn't- he couldn't. He thrashed his head about as he did everything he could to hold on. She hushed him as she snaked a hand down, clamming tightly around the base of his cock to help him, but it wouldn't be enough. Nothing could be enough in the face of such absolute sex appeal.

He felt tears leak out of his tightly shut eyes as he finally lost it, simply unable to take it anymore. There was nothing but the sweet release inside of her tight warmth, he pumped in a few last desperate times before he blacked out, the waves of pleasure too much for him to handle.

He came-to quickly, his whole body felt like an overcooked noodle, weak and limp. He struggled to right himself, he was resting on something- oh it was her. She looked, if possible, even more beautiful like this. Clearly hot and sweaty from their love making, and a languid look on her face, languid but not content. Oh fuck, that’s why best practice was to make women come first. Brian jolted up in the bed, had he been using her as a pillow? As if his short fuse wasn't enough she had had to deal with his bony body pressed against her. 

"Now, now, none of that," she chided as though she could read his mind. Maybe she could, maybe she really was a Goddess, that would certainly explain things. "You're so good for me, darling boy, you just need to focus a little. I know talent is hiding under there," she primped his mass of curls. 

Right, he'd still left her unsatisfied. He’d just have to fix that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come here, guitar boy," she told him as she laid him back down against her bosom, he felt so comforted like this, so close to her but he- he wriggled so he could look up at her and her beautiful face but for once is was not her looks at enticed him, it was her expressions. She took hold of his hand which she led to her folds. "I'm sure you know how to finger something really good," she alluded to more than strings.

Brian was sure of it, he would rise to the occasion now that his own mind wasn't completely clouded by fog even as he remained in somewhat of a daze. He'd finally get those noises out of her that he'd been longing for.

She was wet for him, really wet- Brian blushed as he realized, she wasn't just wet, but also that was his seed leaking out of her. That was his own cum that was wetting his fingers, like it was her own juices smeared on his chin- like they had marked each other. The thought was deliciously filthy and must have been clear across his face because she laughed again, that low ominous sound, "Do you like what you've done to me, pretty boy? Gonna get me dirtier?"

His brows lowered as his expression grew more serious, "Yes, Madame. I am."

She smiled pleased but not intimidated by what the young upstart said- tried to command of her. She just lifted up a knee, spreading her legs and exposing herself more so that he might more easily access her. Brian's thumb worked aggressively at her clint as his fingers, rather than go deep, hooked in to find, "AH!" She finally screamed out a moan. Brian was unrelenting as this position, or rather the bend of his fingers, finally allowed him to press so against her pleasure spot.

His fingers are long yes, but also very thin and so he hesitated to put in a third. She didn't need to be stretched now that the deed was done. The lips of her pussy were clenching and spasming around his fingers, fuck shit- she still felt so tight again, as though his cock hadn't just been in her, he could only imagine if every time he slid himself into her, she'll be just as delicious as the first time.

That did make sense on one hand as there was no way a woman of her confidence, and age, was a virgin, but on the other it was just- It was too good to believe, it would be one thing if she was like this in the morning but right after? He couldn't believe his luck as he toyed with a third finger. He pushed his ring finger against her entrance teasing but not penetrating or stretching, just running his shorn nail down the sensitive skin. 

She kept growing louder and louder as he brought her closer and closer to her much awaited release. And even as she sounded like she was coming apart there was this look in her eyes, a posture about herself that made it clear, that she was granting him the privilege to pleasure her. Even as Brian stood across from her, almost above her, and controlled for the very first time this evening the pacing and speed, she was still every bit in control.

But fuck, if he was a younger man he'd already be hard again. The flesh might be unable but the mind is more than willing, lust like dry heat overcoming him and making his skin tingle. He couldn't focus on that, on himself, not when there was her, his whole mind wrapped up in her and the gorgeous noises he was coaxing from her, learning just what made her sing so. As he pleasured her two sweet spots, raked his fingers through their juices and along all those awake nerve-endings and gave her something to clench down upon, he was figuring out exactly how to bring her there.

After waiting so long he felt she deserved far more than just a mere rocket to the top, he was going to drag this out if at all possible, prolong her pleasure and make it all the more intense for it. She didn't complain about this at all, if anything she seemed to be reveling in it. Her commanding, honeyed words that had had such an effect on Brian, were lost as her pleasure overcame her, her moans growing in volume and pitch.

And oh, what lovely noises she made, and what a range. She could growl lowly, as dangerous and powerful as a racing car's throttle, but when she wasn’t revving in satisfaction, she could get high and breathless, almost squeaking out her pleasure. Brian found this endlessly fulfilling as he watched her face break down, her expressions clearer as the sensations grow too overwhelming.

This might actually have been better than his own orgasm, as though she was sweeping him up in her pleasure so much that he wondered if he wasn't going to have a dry orgasm. Her hands weren’t touching him, hell his free hand wasn't even touching himself, preferring to graze over her skin, feel the imperfections of a life lived and in return tweak her with his callouses, most especially over those large breasts and nipples.

Brian could tell she was getting close by the caphony she started making, so loud it was practically ringing in his ears or maybe that's the blood loss as it all rushed south. "Madame," he called out, unaware of what he was going to say, what words could possibly be as rewarding for her as they were for him, possibly gratitude, but that title is enough. She shouted loud enough to rattle the windows as she clenched down around him, cumming and squirting all over his hand, already coated in her juices. 

She slowly came down as he licked his hand clean, she tasted just as good as when she sat on his face, only now there's something a little different. He was not sure if he was tasting himself or her squirt but either way the idea was very hot. She laid there relaxed as her breathing calmed, her expression clearly one of bliss.

Brian too was enjoying himself, but he couldn't wait a moment more, he had to know- "Who are you?"

She smiled sweetly up at him, reaching up with one hand to cup his face. "Now that's not very polite, don't you recognize me?" That was what Brian feared, there was no way he didn't know her, it was right at the edge of his mind. He was sure it was so obvious but no matter how he tried to remember or who he thought, he just couldn't think of a name. "Oh, you and that big brain of yours, how about you try to feel instead of think for once," her words are cutting, if anything Brian has never felt more treasured or cared for. "Here, how about this as a hint?" 

And with that her body shifted. She turned into a northsman, paler than pale and ginger with freckles sprinkled everywhere on her body. Her orange hair looked almost more strawberry blonde than traditional orange, hints of red-

He gasped as he reached out, cradling the new body in his arms. Of course, how could he not know, not realize? It really had been staring him down the whole time. His hand reached out, far more delicately now, to reach out and touch her. He skated over the tiny scars- scratches that decorated her skin, he'd always tried his best and she wasn't majorly damaged in any way but still... Her skin bore marks of her eventful life, full of adventures and happenings.

He feared even as she remained solid under his light touch that now that he'd know this wasn't real, she'd vanish, back to wherever it was she came from. But she didn't and he didn't dare question his good luck, just a moment more, just a little more time to savory this, however it was possible. "How are you-"

At the end of the day whether it was LSD or some sort of Ghost of Christmas Present, it felt real to him, real enough that he wanted to believe it was true even if it wasn't. And he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He shook his head, "You're here and that's all that matters. I-Please."

He could easily see why others would do the same for their Goddess as he leaned down to her. "Of course Brian, there's no need to beg. I'm always here for you." Easily and eagerly she wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair. Brian wanted to live in that moment forever, just here in the peace and calm as they recuperated from bliss to contentment. Just him resting his head on her chest, cradled in her arms and feeling that warmth, the slow but steady rise and fall of her breathing. 

"I- You're so beautiful," he finally settled on as though it could ever be enough.

She turned them so they are face-to-face mere inches between their lips even as their legs remain intertwined and their shoulders touch, "That’s kind of you to say, to think, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder." And before his very eyes again she shifted into another form, equally as beautiful but just as different. Even having seen it before it was startling. Brian though was also intrigued and fascinated by it, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something different, really different.

When he opened his eyes his thought had become a reality- or some approximation of it. In bed inches away from him is now a man. He looked a little like Freddie but with dark skin. A wide, broad jaw with high cheekbones and full lips. His hair was in long thick red braids and his face was cleanly shaven so it took Brian a moment to realise he had willed into being Little Richard. Brian flushed as he thought and brought back their first form. He'd just- never realised that man was so attractive, good thing he hadn't looked down, there's only so much he could take in one day. Not to mention he's always thought of her as a woman- a lady. 

He stared at the ceiling for a moment more, letting his heart rate get back down to normal before he licked his lips, contemplating what to say. What wasn't there to say? Nearly a whole life time, almost more than half at this point, but she'd been there the whole time. "Thank you," it's not enough, nothing ever will be, so that is paltry at best.

"And thank *you*," she replied warmly, her voice once again that low baritone he had gotten used to. No flipiant 'of course' or even a 'your welcome' but a thank you.

He thought he might very well cry, feeling his tears well up in his eyes, he tightens their cuddling into more of a hug. "I love you so much, I've treasured you everyday and I always will."

"And I you, I would only ask that you stay true to yourself and your vision, you have such beauty and talent inside of you, the world is lucky to hear it."

Fuck now the tears were really falling, if it was anyone else he'd be beyond mortified to be crying post-coitus, but with her, he has no secrets. "I just- thank you, thank you for everything, and... for being there," he almost guessed, how much did she know, but then again how was any of this possible?

"I will always be here," she whispered back as she pressed a dry kiss to his forehead.

"Unless I forget you on a bridge again," Brian said nearly hysterically.

"Yeah, that would have been bad, don't do that again," she teased as she pulled at a lock of his hair, letting it spring back into place. That playful domineering side of her was peaking back through and Brian was so happy to see it. He loved his old lady best like that, pushing back, keeping him on his toes, practically on a lead; and he was just a grateful worshipper that wanted more, he wanted it all.

"I promise to do all I can to treat you right, and share your gift with the world," Brian tried to reply solemnly.

"I will do my best to share your gift," she echoed again. "I'm so happy to have talked to you like this," and then her Madame persona seemed to come back in the squaring of her shoulders and that wicked little smirk, "So we'll have to do this again."

With that and a saucy little wink, the room went dark or rather Brian's eyes were shutting as his mind turned off. Next he opened them, he was in a bed, another one. It took him a few moments to get his bearings as his body felt odd- stiff almost like he hadn't been moving but he doesn't have pins in needles. He slowly sits up and clenches his hands, it feels almost like a robot trying out a new body- Or he had an out of body experience and is only just back.

He looked over at the nightstand: 10am. That's a reasonable hour, probably. He just wasn't sure how late he had partied. He got out of bed, his legs a little wobbly but nothing too out of the norm. He reached for the robe, one of their silky soft ones from Japan that they bring with them touring, when he stopped and looked down. No, it wasn't just the lack of sensation, he couldn't see a wet spot in his pants either. There was no way something that intense wouldn't have been a wet dream where he'd have found relief and spilled himself.

He knotted the belt as he headed out, made his way out of his suite and into the shared space. The Hetero Hideaway as it had last been called that he shared the space with Roger, Crystal and Jobby. Freddie's Poofer Palace was one floor up, the whole penthouse with Prenter, Phoebe and anyone else they'd brought back. Jobby was up and about while Crystal looked still zombified as he made sweet love to a cup of joe. Perfect.

"Jobby," and what a relief their nicknaming tendency was that he didn't have to call out his own name to the other Brian. The man looked up at him bleary, so they must have truly partied last night, but more than usual? So much more that he had that- experience, whatever it was? "Where's my old lady?"

"Locked up in the hotel's safe like always boss," Jobby replied dutifully but he shot a look at Crystal, was there supposed to be another answer? Had something happened?

Brian nodded, safe and sound, he'd have her in his arms soon enough, tonight at the concert, she wasn't going anywhere, he had a lifetime still. Even when he was old and gray and couldn't stand for a whole show, he'd still have her- still be playing her to the crowds.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was discussing this idea with the server when peachydeacon went 'brilliant' and like in under 24hr had it all turned around and posted it. My idea for the dynamic and scenario (i think i only had 2k at this point) was different enough that i thought it still had value for me to continue on. Because the only thing better than one fic of a ship I was championing is two, but thats why these are two so close together lest anyone care.


End file.
